Une carrière différente (En pause)
by Paulys
Summary: Que se passerait-il si il y avait une carrière différente dans les jeux? Cynthia se sent étrange à l'académie de son district. Contrairement à ses partenaires, elle déteste les Jeux de la Faim, ne supporte pas la violence et est incapable de s'imaginer en train de tuer quelqu'un. Mais, et si elle fut élue comme tribut? Survivrait t'elle en maintenant ses principes? (En pause)
1. Prologue

**Avertissement:** Les Jeux de la Faim et le monde qui les entoure ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Suzanne Collins, je l'utilise que pour créer cette histoire avec des tributs et autres personnages de mon invention.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le district un a toujours conçu les Jeux de la Faim comme un défi, les gagner est synonyme de gloire et reconnaissance. Leurs villageois sont orgueilleux de que leurs enfants participent à cet spectacle, et les garçons d'avoir une opportunité de tester leurs habilitées et prouver de quoi sont-ils capables. La mort ne les inquiète pas, il la conçoivent comme un fait très lointain pour eux.

Sauf elle.

Cynthia Talvot, une jeune fille exemplaire et enviée à son district, déteste la violence, pour elle les jeux sont une pure torture. Elle ne les supporte pas, mais assiste à la l'académie par cause de ses parents, incapables de la voir mourir dans les jeux, et de son petit ami, William, un garçon complètement opposé à elle

Mais leur bonheur est en train de ce terminer, de même que le temps qu'il leur reste ensemble.

Quand Cynthia est choisie comme tribut, elle a la sensation d'aller à une sentence à mort, comment va t'elle gagner si blesser quelqu'un est quelque chose d'inconcevable pour elle? William, conscient de cette débilitée se présente volontaire, pour l'aider à survivre, et l'emmener vers la victoire. Mais, sera t'il capable?

Les Soixante Sixièmes Jeux de la Faim viennent de commencer, qu'est ce qui se passera dans ceux-cis?


	2. Chapitre 1: Cynthia et William

Je dois avouer qu'étant celle-ci la prémière fic que j'ai écrit, il y a quelques années, en espagnol, les premiers chapitres sont agréables mais dépourvus de contenu, j'espère que vous les apreciaraient comme même, de même que le personnage de Cynthia.

 **Chapitre 1: Cynthia et William**

* * *

Cynthia alluma la lumière, ses yeux couleur ambre essayant de s'habituer à la lumière du levé du soleil. Il était encore tôt pour se réveiller mais elle avait peur de se rendormir, pour elle signifiait être assaillie par des cauchemars interminables sur les Jeux de La Faim.

Des cauchemars qui avaient une raison claire, la moisson.

Malgré être du premier district elle n'appréciait pas les Jeux, c'était un spectacle horrible, indépendamment du fait que les garçons de son district n'était pas habitués à perdre. Un grotesque spectacle plein de violence gratuite, c'est dure pour elle de croire qu'il existe des personnes si déterminées à être volontaire, aller tuer, mais admet que grâce à ces jeunes courageux, les enfants de douze ans et filles qui ne savent même pas empoigner un couteau, se livrent de la mort.

Elle, toutefois, à ses quinze ans et ayant une grande réticence à tout ce qui vire à l'assassinat, n'attends aucun sauvetage. Les filles de son district la méprise et envie beaucoup. Elle pourrait se dire jolie mais pas remarquable et n'essaye pas de demander de l'attention, ni est des plus fortes, mais pas du tout faible dès qu'elle est carrière, seulement n'a pas réalisé d'exploit. Mais, malgré tout, elle à le cœur du plus beau et populaire garçon de l'académie: William Turnner, aussi connu comme le méchant garçon du district un.

Sa seule solution pour éviter la mort fut s'entraîner à l'académie, et devenir carrière pour pouvoir se défendre et survivre à l'arène. Toutefois elle ne s'imagine pas survivante, pas doté le fait que la simple pensée de tuer est quelque chose d'horrible pour elle. Elle sait que si elle est élue elle devra le faire pour gagner, mais n'aime pas du tout l'idée.

Elle soupira en se levant, peut être qu'elle aie de la chance aujourd'hui, que William se soit aussi réveillé tôt, ainsi ils pourrait passer un moment ensemble, juste avant l'heure de se réunir à la place où on les alignera et séparera par genre et âge. Plus âgés ils sont, plus ils ont de papiers avec leur nom dans le bocal, c'est quand même a remercié le fait d'habiter un district riche, personne ne doit prendre de tesserae. Donc tous ont les même possibilités de finir dans les Jeux de la Faim.

Elle s'habillat avec une jupe simple blanche et une chemise serré mais comme même commode, écartât ses cheveux blonds et lisses, longs jusqu'au épaules, avec une diadème transparente. Il y a quelques années ils était plus longs jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse une mauvaise blague à l'école, en le trempant de peinture indélébile, l'obligeant à le couper d'un cou sec. Une fois habillé et coiffée, elle descendu vers la cuisine, sa famille n'était encore pas réveillée, mais elle refusa d'appeler les serviteurs et se prépara elle même son petit déjeuné. Des toasts avec de la marmelade aux myrtilles provenant des districts cultivateurs qui abondaient de ces fruits, elle savait qu'à la télé il n'y avait que des retransmissions de vieux jeux, donc ne l'alluma pas, car ça ne lui remonterait pas du tout le moral, au contraire. Quand elle finit elle laissa une note à sa famille et sorti vers la rue.

.

Au ciel il avait beaucoup de nuages, peut être allait-il pleuvoir, mais ce serait étrange, de la pluie en pleine moisson?, impossible, le Capitole ne permettrait pas cela à son district préféré. Les jeux ruinées par le mauvais temps, en cas extrême il n'avaient qu'a couvrir la place ou la réaliser à couvert. Cynthia se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'ils sont fait, cela paraissait une cage, il vigilaient les gens, ne les laissant sortir que s'ils avaient la chance d'avoir un appareil télé pour regarder les jeux, aux heures convenues de retransmissions.

Le district un ne gagnait pas tout le temps, mais par cause de l'académie le faisait trop souvent par cause de sa préparation, c'était illégale mais le Capitole les laissaient entraîner.

Quand elle arriva au centre d'entraînement il ne restait que quelques heures avant la moisson, mais il était toujours ouvert et beaucoup de jeunes y entraînaient. Cynthia ne s'intéressa pas au armes, seulement à William, interrogeant des garçon qui étaient en train de partir, ils lui avouèrent qu'il était au gymnase.

On pourrait dire faux, mais il y avait comme même des personnes aimables à l'académie, ils ne pensaient pas tous à obtenir de la gloire, quelques uns le faisaient simplement pour survivre ou étaient obligés par des parents apeurés.

Cynthia n'aimait pas être classifié, mais appartenait a cette seconde classe qui ne pratiquait que pour la survie.

Au Gymnase il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, une jeune fille athlétique courrait dans le tapis de course, un garçon des plus âgés qui faisait des abdominaux nommé Thimoty et celui qu'elle aimait, William.

Il levait des pèses, sans porté de chemise ce qui permit à la fille d'admirer ses muscles si convoités. Un peu intimidateurs, mais impressionnants, presque parfaits, comme lui. Cynthia secoua la tête, elle n'était pas seule pour agir comme une idiote, et décida d'y approcher.

– Repose-toi une peu, Hercules! – Blagua t'elle, évoquant ce personnage mythologique dont le Capitole parlait à la télévision comme un héros très brave et fort, auquel croyaient les gens à l'antiquité. – Tu seras trop fatigué pour les Jeux si tu continues de te mettre tant de pression. – William, au contraire d'elle, aimait beaucoup le spectacle et faisait partie de ce groupe qui rêvaient des Jeux, du moins c'est ce que croyait Cynthia, mais elle ne le haïssait pas par autant.

Il sourit et l'indiqua de s'asseoir sur le matelas, à ses côtés .

– En faite, je dois avouer que les Jeux ne intéressent plus autant, car, si je vais… Je devrais t'abandonner. – Cynthia ne fut surprise de cette pensée vu sa liaison d'amour, mais comme même joyeuse, cela voulait dire qu'elle lui intéressaient plus que les Jeux de la Faim, quelque chose d'inimaginable pour elle.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'attendrais. – l'anima t'elle. – Parce que tu gagneras sûrement, tu est fort, muscles et manies toutes les armes de courte portées, même les plus lourdes. – William sourit à l'entendre, sa confiance était incroyable. – Si tu est élu tu gagneras, tu as la force et le courage pour le faire.

– Et toi? – Demanda t'il. – Ça ne t'inquiète pas d'être choisie? – Cynthia nia, bien sur que ça l'inquiétait, elle avait même un mauvais présage vu sa condition rebelle, mais ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit ami.

– J'ai confiance de ne pas l'être. – Dit elle, essayant d'être optimiste, peut t'être ce n'était qu'une illusion son cauchemar sur les Jeux, une probabilité sur beaucoup d'autres mais elle n'arrivait pas à la chasser de sa tête.

La nécessitée de n'inquiéter personne, moins encore l'amour de sa vie, la fit changer de thème, parler de sujets triviaux jusqu'au moment de la fermeture de l'académie.

.

– Fin du compte à rebours. – Annonça William au moments d'entendre les hauts parleurs leur communiquer, à tous les étudiants qu'il devaient quitter le centre et se préparer pour la moisson. Si ils ne le faisaient pas de son propre grès ils été forcé sur la menace de mort, pertes ou même conversion en un esclave du Capitole, un avox qui n'avait de vie que pour servir les tributs destinés à mourir, par exemple. Un châtiment cruel.

Cette partie ne se disait pas à voix haute mais était sous-entendue, personne n'était aussi suicidaire comme pour la mettre à preuve de toute façon.

Cynthia avait toujours vu les districts comme des animaux, des trouillards qui ne faisaient rien pour éviter être emmenés à l'abattoir. Ce sont ça les Jeux de la Faim, après tout, vingt-quatre enfants y entre, seul un survit.

Oui, un vrai abattoir.

Cynthia et William ne voulaient pas tenter leur chance vu qu'ils était les derniers qui restaient à l'académie, donc ils se levèrent.

Et, tout à coup, vu la notable distance, Cynthia commença a avoir peur, dans une demi-heure ils serraient séparés, classifiés en ligne devant le maire et hôtesse de son district, regardant un écran avec d'horribles images du Capitole et des Jeux de la Faim, jusqu'au commencement de la moisson.

Quand ils diront son nom.

Et, elle ne verra plus jamais William.

L'idée la tourment tant qu'elle ne pense qu'à ça, son nom par les haut parleurs, elle à l'arène, morte au bain de sang, ou tuée par un tribut sanguinaire. Cela pourrait être bien la dernière fois que William la voie, elle devait être impossible à oublier.

« _Et elle le sera.»_ Pensa t'elle en l'embrassant presque désespéré, autant que lui perçoit sa passion et tristesse en un moment. Au milieu de cet intense baiser, il s'inquiétât à l'instant, il y avait il un problème ou ce n'était que la peur habituelle de la moisson?

De toute façon, si son nom venait à sortir il aura des volontaires, pas vrai?

Oui, c'était mieux de ne pas penser au pire, la simple idée de la perdre l'horrifiait.

– Waouh! –Dit-il, impressionné. – Tu as beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui!– Blagua t'il, lui provoquant un rire merveilleux.

– On dirait. – Sourit-elle. – On se voit à la moisson.

– Essaye d'aller jolie!– Répondit William, elle acquiesça, encore avec ce sourire qui le rendait fou et lui dit au revoir, sachant que tout sera déterminé à la moisson.


	3. Chapitre 2: La moisson

**Chapitre 2: La moisson**

* * *

William couru et couru essayant d'arriver tôt à la maison Cynthia avait, toutefois, de la chance, elle, qui n'avait rien fait, n'avait que porter une jolie robe et attendre, mais lui qui avait préféré s'entraîner, comme si c'était un jour normal, devait prendre une douche coûte que coûte. Il arriva à la porte fatigué et inspira, reprenant son élan avant de rentrer.

–Maman! Je suis de retour!–S'écria t'il, sa mème se manifesta alors, joyeuse, jusqu'au moment de le voir, quand elle le jugea du regard et dit:

–¡Vraiment William on te laisse pas du tout joli dans cette académie! Allez! Va prendre un douche, vite! On n'a pas de temps à ravir!–Ses mains sur la tête, comme si c'était un châtiment d'être empli de sueur le jour de la moisson. William soupira avec un petit sourire et obéît, lui adressant un « _Oui maman_ », avant de partir.

Il eut un moment de remord, pensant qu'il devait parler à son frère avant qu'il soit trop tard, le dissuader de faire une idiotie à la moisson, mais il pourrait le faire après non?

La douche lui servit de détente, ne penser a rien qu'a la moisson, sa dernière année, c'était étrange, mais il ne voulait pas être chopé. « _Rien qu'une année, s'il te plaît_ » C'était tout ce qu'il se permettait de supplier, ne pas aller au jeu était un sacrifice insignifiant comparé au fait de vivre heureux avec Cynthia toute sa vie. Une chance, il n'avait que sept papiers à la moisson, à moins que le Capitole pense à ce qu'il a fait à la Tournée de la Victoire, et lui en rajoute une. Mais, même ainsi cela ne faisait aucune différence. La chance était de son coté, croyait-il, elle devait l'être.

Une fois bien habillé et prêt, il rejoignit sa famille, voyant sa mère en train de bien préparer son frère, pour qu'il fasse une jolie impression à la moisson, Bryan n'avait que seize ans et des cheveux lises comme sa mère, au lieu de bouclés mais après était presque identique à lui. Seize ans, cinq papiers, mais comme même une grande détermination, et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait.

Il y avait quelques temps Bryan était un garçon tranquille et doux, qui, même s'il profitait des Jeux de la Faim, comme la plupart des carrières, n'éprouvait pas se désir incontrôlable d'y aller jusqu'à l'année passé. Quand l'aînée de la famille, sa sœur, fuit chopée, Rubí avait alors dix-huit ans, belle et prometteuse, elle reçut pleins de cadeaux, comme tous les carrières de son district. Elle aurait pu gagner, William, le croyait, Bryan aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il connu ce garçon du district quatre.

Finnick Odair, le vainqueur plus jeune maintenant, qui l'avait pris dans ces filets pour la tuer, et pas seulement physiquement. Lui niant la capacité de se battre à égalité, même si elle se voyait incapable de le tuer avant, elle l'aurait sûrement fait à ce moment pour revenir. Elle avait tué beaucoup d'enfants avec plaisir, après tout.

La raison par laquelle les deux frères l'appréciaient et méprisaient Finnick, sa façon de la séduire et l'utiliser pour sa survie, du moins Bryan, William avait finit par le comprendre et, maintenant, ne pouvait que sentir du remords.

Car, même si c'était Bryan qui se passa toute l'année a s'entraîner dur pour le droit de participer aux jeux, surpasser tout le monde et ainsi se venger, ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu le contrôle. Manqué d'attaquer Finnick Odair lui criant dessus, « _Était-elle un poisson pour toi?_ » après l'avoir entendu parler de Rubí comme si c'était un grande amie a qui il devait beaucoup. « _Un poisson pour que tu l'attrapes_ _dans un filet?_ » Entre autres injures et insultes, c'était William.

Une attitude plus qu'insensé d'ailleurs, les pacificateurs le lui avaient bien appris, on n'attaquaient pas à un vainqueur. Mais c'était pas pour cela qu'il se sentait coupable, juste l'acte, la rage qui l'avait poussé à l'attaquer pour une simple technique. S'enfuir, capturer tous ce qu'il affirmait comme ses amis dans des filets, et les tuer un à un avec ce trident. À ce moment il ne l'avertit pas, mais, s'il aurait réfléchi, regardé un seul moment le jeune vainqueur en dehors de sa mascarade obligée de carrière, il aurait vu qu'il ne voulait pas ça, jouer, tuer… Seulement survivre.

Tout ce que voulaient les tribus à un moment des Jeux de la Faim. Mais le faire n'était pas facile, on devait accepter le fait de se convertir en un monstre et faire le plus abominable. Vingt-quatre tribus entrent pour se battre, seul un ressort vainqueur et, pour cela, tout est valable.

Dès qu'il le comprit William arrêta de le haïr et essaya de ne plus y penser, mais son frère était plus têtu et rancunier.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait peur, pas de sa moisson, ou de celle de son frère, mais de que Bryan se porte volontaire. Les jeux de la Faim ne faisaient pas honneur à son nom, c'était un défi, une incroyable bataille à mort, parfois il ne fallait même pas s'affronter a quelqu'un pour mourir, juste faire un pas de faux, car l'arène était rongée de pièges mis pour la diversion du Capitole.

Ceci était quelque chose que William appris à force de voir les jeux, l'impossibilité de se détendre dans un endroit pareil.

.

En s'approchant il pu voir la scène de plus près, la tension cachée de sa mère qui boutonnait sa chemise, résignée, et celle plus qu'évidente de son père. Dans d'autres circonstances, sans la perte de sa sœur, ils auraient peut être appuyé ce volontariat, mais, maintenant, c'était différent.

William soupira, saluant avec son sourire ferme et fort, enviable pour tous, le sourire masqué de la victoire et annonça:

–Maman, papa, je suis prêt. –Sa mère s'approcha, lui peignant mieux ses boucles, ferme mais silencieuse. –Qu'est qui se passe?–Demanda t'il, avec une tranquillité qui fit exploser son père.

–Ton frère veut se proposer volontaire ! C'est cela ce qui se passe ! –Bryan soupira, lassé de que tous agissent de la sorte, ce n'étaient que des jeux, après tout.

–Papa, arrête, il ne passera rien du tout ! Je gagnerai, pas vrai, William? –Il lui fit un clin d'œil, imbu de confiance, quand son propre frère intervint.

–On ne sait jamais. C'est un jeu dont la perte signifie la mort absolue alors réfléchi un peu avant de te lancer. –Serein malgré la situation, il avait l'autorité de l'aîné après tout.

–Mais je veux juste me… –Protesta le plus jeune, quand sa mère les interrompit.

–Mon garçon ! Suit les règles de ton frère! –Ordonna. –Il vaut mieux qu'aucun des deux se présente volontaire, j'ai déjà perdu une fille. C'est suffisant! –William sourit, satisfait à l'entendre, il ne voulait pas perdre Bryan pour une insensée. –Et, maintenant, dépêchons-nous ou nous arriverons en retard.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent la file était un peu avancée mais, du au nombre de jeunes, ils purent se coller sans problèmes. William chercha Cynthia du regard, sa raison de ne plus participer aux jeux et la trouva entre la file des filles de quinze ans. Elle portait une robe à dentelles longs jusqu'au genou et, malgré sa nervosité, son doux sourire s'afficha le faisant penser à un ange, son ange beau et dévoué.

Il était si hypnotisé qu'il n'avertit même pas la piqûre et le garçon de derrière du le pousser pour le faire avancer, mais, en le voyant, le maire du district qui réalisa son discours, il se situa à sa place et attendit, après lui vint son hôtesse.

Mystie, une jeune fille de cheveux bouclés qui s'amusait a se teindre les cheveux de la couleur de l'année, aujourd'hui c'était le bleu, comme la mer et les yeux du gagnant du district quatre, puis si c'était seulement les cheveux mais la robe, ses ongles… C'était trop a affronter pour lui.

A ses cotés on pouvait voir tous les vainqueurs que possédaient le district un, Gloss et Cashmere était les plus jeunes, gagnants des Soixante troisième et quatrième Jeux de la Faim. Deux vainqueur du même district d'affilée, presque un miracle. Nadia, une de ces étranges vainqueurs qui succombaient à des médicaments pour oublier, gagna les Soixantièmes, Sam les Cinquante huitièmes, du moins c'était lesquels remémoraient William. Mystie faisait de la vraie publicité de chaque gagnant, montrant même un passage de ses jeux, le lac navigable des jeux de Cashmere et Gloss, c'était si étrange le fait de que les arènes se paraissent, donc la change avait été du côté de la gagnante des Soixante quatrièmes. La forêt tropicale des jeux de Sam, le combiné de déserts et marécages de ceux de Nadia, puis autre chose, un terrain de terreur qui lui fait remarquer un vainqueur différent, Evans Mcartney, qui paraissait nerveux et ne cessait de regarder la file des garçons de douze ans. Le vainqueur des Cinquantes troisièmes jeux de la Faim, selon l'hôtesse, William ne se rappelait pas de lui, mais c'était naturel, il n'avait que neuf ans quand il à commencé à s'entraîner et regarder les jeux de la Faim. L'âge dont ses parents le considèrent suffisamment mature pour tout assumer, tuer des enfants dans un futur proche y compris.

.

Finie cette présentation l'hôtesse se révéla comme la seule qui souriait, traitant tout comme le spectacle que voyait le Capitole. Cynthia ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-elle faire ça, accompagner des enfants a une possible mort, année après année, et souriant comme si de rien n'était.

–Après cette annonce directe, je vous donne la bienvenue au Soixante sixièmes jeux de la faim, qui, par chance, pourrait nous donner un autre vainqueur. Bien, comme toujours, les filles d'abord. –Cynthia envisagea William, qui avait l'air de supplier la femme, et se dit que peut être elle devait le faire aussi, mais il était déjà. Son nom venait d'être appelé:

–Cynthia Talvot. –Et, sans s'empêcher de trembler, la jeune fille avança…

.

William ne peut qu'observer la scène choqué, son nom résonant dans sa tête d'une manière répétitive. Une impossibilité, un cauchemar, son ange, qui n'osait même tuer une mouche, dans les jeux. Ce n'était pas une opportunité mais une sentence, l'hôtesse demanda des volontaire mais, malgré la peur évidente de la jeune fille, sa supplie, personne ne répondit.

Cynthia le regarda s'efforçant pour ne pas pleurer, elle se savait filmée, les caméras plantée sur sa peur, c'était suffisant. Elle avait tout un voyage pour le faire de toute façon, pleurer, faire ses adieux, se repentir… Parce que, c'était sur, elle n'allait pas gagner.

–Belle. –Jugea la femme à ses côtés souriant, comment pouvait-elle le faire ? Affronter sa détresse avec un si beau sourire, Cynthia ne le comprenait pas. –Maintenant nous allons choisir nôtre chanceux tribut mâle.

Chanceux? De quoi? C'était à cela que pensait la jeune tribut pendant qu'elle voyait l'hôtesse approcher du bocal des papiers avec les noms des garçons. La place en un silence absolu, les filles que la méprisaient souriaient, surtout ces « rivales », pour William, les autres habitans l'envisageaient avec tristesse, d'autant que quelques vainqueurs. Sauf lui, l'homme vainqueur si différent, presque rebelle, qui se contentait de regarder un enfant de la file des douze ans, son petit garçon. Evans souriait pour le calmer, Cynthia savait pourquoi, c'était sa première moisson, une chance entre mille, il ne pouvait pas être l'élu.

Mais, étant famille d'un vainqueur les chances se multiplient, quelque chose prouvée quand le nom du garçon résonna des hauts parleur.

–John McCartney –En le voyant Cynthia voulu crier au Capitole qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il ne le méritait pas, pendant que le petit se retenait de craquer aidé par son père. Mais, un seul regard au garçons de son district suffit pour comprendre sa chance. Les jeunes s'avançaient réclamant son désir d'être volontaire, Cynthia eu un moment de culpabilité en voyant William et son frère entre eux, pendant que Mystie gagnait des points en haine en criant de joie.

–Le fils d'un vainqueur! N'es tu pas orgueilleux, Evans? –Mais le vainqueur la foudroya du regard, paraissant plus rebelle que jamais. – Allez, viens mon petit ! –Elle invita l'enfant avec douceur et le présenta à son district. –Il y a t'il des volontaires?

Et, comme Cynthia l'avait, prévu, au moins six mains se levèrent, puis quatre, trois, et deux, les derniers garçons William et Bryan s'intimidaient du regard, jusqu'à ce que le second la baissa, résigné, Cynthia ne pouvait pas le croire, voire renoncer Bryan, qui ne cessait de hurler pour son opportunité, était une chance entre mille. Bien, sur, William ne le permettrait jamais, le même qui profitât de la terreur que lui éprouvait l'académie pour réclamer sa place :

–Moi ! Je suis volontaire comme tribut!

L'hôtesse sourit, criant que c'était ça l'esprit des jeux, « _courage, sacrifice, sauvetage,..._ » des mots qui ne firent qu'encourager le jeune garçon, il l'avait fait, réuni le courage de se présenter volontaire à sa dernière année, pour sauver son amour.

–Quel es ton nom, jeune homme? –William eu un petit sourire, se demandant si vraiment elle ne le savait pas ou jouait la comédie, le Capitole ne pouvait pas oublier de sitôt le spectacle qu'il avait provoqué à la tournée, ou Oui?

–William Turnner! –Dit-il, fier de lui, des applaudissement qu'il recevait dès ce moment, c'était lui, un garçon insensé mais déterminé à emmener sa petite amie à la victoire coûte que coûte. Donnant ainsi l'entrée au Soixante sixièmes jeux de la Faim.


	4. En pause

Juste un petit mot pour dire que la publication de cette traduction est paralisée par cause de problémes avec mon emploi du temps. Je ne sais pas quand je la continuerais.


End file.
